Unexpected Feelings
by hobo-phoenixfan8
Summary: When a mysterious girl crashes into The Land of Departure Terra will not just find a new keyblade wielder but also a new feeling he never knew he had. Terra/ OC
1. Chapter 1

Terra/OC Fanfic

Prologue

It was just a normal day for Terra, Aqua, and Ven until an unexpected guest comes to The Land of Departure. They were at the summit of the mountain, training like they usually did. Crash! Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked around worried. "What was that?!" "I don't know Terra but it sounded like it came from down near the entrance." Ven looked even more worried about it than Terra and Aqua did, "Guys we should go down there and see what happened. What if somebody was in that crash and got hurt?"

Terra, Aqua, and Ven ran down to the entrance of the building and saw a girl lying of the ground. Terra rushed to the girl's aid, "Are you alright?!" The girl was as still as a statue. Terra looked at Ven and Aqua his eyes wide, "She's not moving! We need to get her inside." Terra picked up the girl and carried her into the throne room where Master Eraqus sat on the throne in between two others. When he saw Terra carrying the girl he walked over to them, "Terra what happened here? And who is this girl?" "Master, we were training at the mountain top and stopped when we heard a sudden crash. As we got to the bottom we saw this girl and she wasn't moving." "She needs medical attention quickly."

Master Eraqus attended to the girl's wounds and looked over at Terra, Aqua and Ven, "Luckily she's still alive and not badly injured but one thing concerns me." "What is it," they asked almost simultaneously. "How did she get here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The girl's eyes opened slowly, and looked around almost as if in a daze. She sat up in the bed, "Where am I?" She looked around her, confused. The room was a pale white and the only other thing in the room other than the bed was a small wooden chair. She got out of her bed slowly and tried to stand but fell to the ground not long after. She shook off the pain in her legs and stood up again. Step by step she got closer to the door. When she opened the door she saw an extravagant throne room. She stepped out of the small room to get a better look. The archways where seemed to be of a vibrant chalcedony (light blue stone) and gold. In the room were three thrones. The floor she stood on was like a balcony, if it wasn't one. She walked over to the railing around the edge of the floor. She looked up at a large window above her; it was a beautiful stain glass window. The sun's rays shone brightly through the window and cast a vast amount of color onto the floor. She heard a door open below and looked down.

Terra walked through the doors and when a shadow cast down on him he looked up. When he saw who it was a smile formed on his face, "So you're finally awake!" He turned around and yelled out to the others, "Aqua! Ven! Master Eraqus! She's awake!" Aqua, Ven and Master Eraqus ran in. Ven looked around excitedly, "So where is she?" Terra looked up, "She's up the-" He stopped short when he saw she wasn't there. He looked back at them, "I'm telling the truth. She really is awake." "Then let's go find her," Ven said with a big goofy grin on his face. They all looked around for the girl hoping she didn't run away.

Terra looked around the throne room. He looked behind the three thrones and saw the girl behind the middle chair. She was practically curled up in a ball, her head hiding behind her arms. He stood in front of her and squatted down to her level, "Are you okay?"

"Ah!" The girl fell back. She tried backing up without remembering that there was a chair behind her preventing her from going any further back. She stopped after a couple seconds of trying. Fear was fully evident in her eyes. Her body shook.

Terra had a small smile on his face, "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder but stopped when he saw her eyes shut tight and her body tense.

The girl opened her eyes and saw that he wasn't going to hurt her. She relaxed a little. She looked at the man in front of her and he looked at her. Their eyes met and all was silent for the moment and for this moment the girl felt no longer fear but something else. Something she never felt before and had no idea of what it was.

"Terra! Is everything okay?" "Yeah, I found her!" Not long after Terra yelled back Ven, Aqua and Master Eraqus stood behind him. When Terra looked back at the girl, her eyes were shut tight and her body was tensed up again. "They won't hurt you." The girl opened her eyes and looked up at the three standing behind Terra. They were smiling at her.

Aqua looked at Terra, "So has she told you anything yet?" "No. She yelled a little bit when I accidentally scared her." "Well with your face. You could scare anybody." "Hey! I only scared her because she didn't see me come up to her." Aqua, Ven, and Terra couldn't hold back laughing for long.

Master Eraqus sat down next to the girl, "Hello, young miss." The girl looked at him but didn't say a word. "Can you tell me your name?" The girl's voice was really low, "Mirah…" Everyone turned their heads to her, "She speaks!" Master Eraqus ignored their comment, "Mirah is a lovely name. I'm sorry to bother you with my questions but do you know how you got here?" Terra, Aqua and Ven looked at Mirah interested in what she would say. She told them, "It's a little hazy. All I remember is this weird machine thing randomly appearing in front of me and taking me here and then that's when I crashed…" Master Eraqus pondered about her story, "That's very interesting. Do you remember what the machine that took you here looks like?" Mirah tried to remember to the best of her abilities but in the end she couldn't, "No. I'm sorry." Terra smiled, "Well we're just glad you're okay. You gave us a great scare when we found you lying on the ground." "Now you know my name but I don't know yours." "I'm Terra. The one who's sitting next to you is Master Eraqus. Aqua is the one with blue hair and Ventus is the blonde one." Ventus waved, "Hi. Everyone here calls me Ven." "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Terra stood and helped Mirah up. Their eyes met for a split second and turned their faces away from each other. Mirah walked over to Aqua, "Um… Aqua?" "What is it?" "Can you help me find my way around here? I don't think I'll be able to leave anytime soon." "Sure. Now let's see I think your room will be the same one you woke up in. I bet you're still tired." "Yeah, a little." "We should let you rest up then. Do you remember where your room is?" "Yes," Mirah turned to Master Eraqus, "Thank you." She smiled and walked back to her room.

Terra thought about what Mirah had said about a machine brining her here and asked, "Master Eraqus do you think maybe Mirah could be a potential keyblade wielder?" Master Eraqus had a hand on his chin, "I've been thinking about that ever since she told us about what she remembered. It's very plausible that she could be a keyblade wielder."


	3. Real chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mirah awoke the next morning, and walked around to see if anyone was awake. It seemed that she was the only one awake. She walked outside and decided to explore a bit. She came upon a mountain, "I think a morning hike would do me some good. Besides I don't think many people would be up this early." When she reached the mountain top she saw of what seemed to be a training area. She walked around the training area and saw little patches of water. She walked up a small slope to find a small pond. She walked up closer to it, "Could it be? It is! Lotus flowers! I didn't think they would grow here." She reached out to a purple lotus.

"So you like lotus flowers?" A voice came from behind her. "Huh?!" Mirah quickly turned around and behind her was Terra. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you again?" "No you just startled me a little. Don't worry about it… In answer to your question, yes I do like lotus flowers. They're not like most flowers just like I'm not normal." "What do you mean?" "I'm not like most people and most people don't like me for it." "Just be yourself. It doesn't matter what people think. You are you and nobody else." Mirah stood up and turned to look at him. Their eyes met and it was as if they didn't want to look away.

When Terra and Mirah noticed that they were looking at each other they turned their heads away quickly. Mirah could feel her faces turning red and she started to walk away. She felt a hand around her wrist. Mirah looked back at Terra and immediately she felt her heart begin to race. 'Why does my heart feel like it's going to jump out of my chest?' She thought to herself. "I-Is there something you need Terra?"

Terra hadn't noticed that he grabbed Mirah's wrist, "Huh?" He looked at his hand around her wrist. Terra let go of her, "I'm sorry. It's nothing." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"O-okay." Mirah turned back around and walked down the small hill. As she was about to leave, Mirah looked back at Terra who was facing the opposite direction, 'I wonder what he wanted.' She turned her head back around and left.

Once Terra couldn't hear her footsteps he put a hand on his head, "What was I doing? Why did I grab her wrist? ... And what this weird feeling I get whenever I'm around her? Am I just catching a cold or something?" Terra sighed. He looked at the lotus flower Mirah was looking at earlier. Her voice rang through his head like a bell, 'They're not like most flowers just like I'm not normal… I'm not like most people…'


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later on that day Mirah sat by herself on a bench at the training area. It was a beautiful day and a wonderful breeze blew through the air. She couldn't help but feel relaxed. Yet something was on her mind. 'Terra… What was wrong?' Mirah spaced out and her mind was wrapped around that one question.

Master Eraqus looked around for Mirah but couldn't find her. He saw Terra and walked up to him, "Terra have you seen Mirah?" "I'm sorry Master but I haven't seen her since this morning. Maybe she's back at the training grounds. I think she likes it up there." "Terra if you wouldn't mind, would you go get Mirah and tell her I would like to talk to her?" "Yes, Master." Terra walked away to find Mirah.

Terra walked up to the training grounds, "Mirah! Mira-" He found Mirah curled up sleeping on the bench. He stood in front of the bench. He looked at the trees around them. The fall leaves were beginning to fall and the breeze blew them in swirls around them. When the breezes stopped the leaves gracefully floated down to the ground and gently lay upon the grass. He looked back at Mirah. Terra didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful but yet again Master Eraqus wanted to see her and he couldn't disobey him. He took a deep breath in and hesitantly moved his hand to tap her shoulder.

In reality Mirah wasn't sleeping as pleasantly as Terra thought. Her dream was filled with the horrors that reoccurred in her dreams every night. Every time she would wake up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily.

Before Terra's hand reached Mirah's shoulder, Mirah's eyes opened wide and tears fell down her cheeks. She was breathing heavily. Terra looked surprised, 'What happened to her peaceful sleeping?' Mirah saw a person in front of her. She couldn't tell who it was through the tears in her eyes and she hardly cared either. She threw her arms around Terra. Terra felt Mirah shaking badly and became worried, "What's wrong, Mirah?"

When Mirah heard Terra's voice, she could feel her chest tightening. She let go of Terra and kept her head lowered, "I-It's nothing… D-did you need me?" Terra looked at Mirah worriedly and ignored her question, "It is something. If it was nothing you wouldn't be crying." Terra grabbed her shoulders, "You can talk to me." Mirah looked up, "I'll be fine, Terra."

It worried Terra even more that she wouldn't talk to him but he didn't want her to get angry at him so he let the subject go for now, "Okay… Well I came to tell you that Master Eraqus needs to see you." "Okay," Mirah turned and walked down the mountain.

At the bottom was Master Eraqus looking a little worried. As Mirah got to the bottom Master Eraqus asked the question she hoped he wouldn't ask, "Is everything okay?" "Yes, Master Eraqus… Everything's fine." "Would you care to walk with me? I have some questions to ask you." "Okay."

Aqua walked past Mirah and Master Eraqus and saw how Mirah looked really out of it. There was pain yet emptiness in her eyes. She figured Terra might know something about what was wrong with her but she couldn't find him until she checked the mountain top. Aqua found Terra standing at the small pond on the slope and walked over to him, "Terra." No response came from him. "Terra, are you okay?" "I'm not sure." "What do you mean?" "Something's bothering me." "Would you talk about it?" "Sure. You may be able to help me clear some things up in my head."

Aqua and Terra sat down and Terra told Aqua about what happened with Mirah, "She looked so peaceful and I was about to wake her up when her eyes open wide and tears were rolling down her face. I was confused yet worried and she when she wraps her arms around me I feel her shaking almost uncontrollably. When I asked her what was wrong she said it was nothing and she wouldn't talk to me about it." Aqua thought about it for a moment, "She probably wasn't sleeping peacefully at all. Maybe she was having a nightmare." "But why wouldn't she tell me about it?" "Maybe she didn't want you to worry or she thought it was her problem and didn't want to put the burden on anybody else." Terra had a pained look in his eyes.

Aqua could tell that it was really bothering Terra and decided she would go ask Mirah about it herself.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Master Eraqus looked at Mirah and saw that something was wrong. He hesitated to bring up because he had his mind on wanting to figure out if Mirah was a keyblade wielder. He pushed past he wanted, "Mirah, are you okay?" Mirah looked up, "Oh… I'm fine… I'm just a bit out of it." "Well… Okay… Do you know where Terra is? I don't think he ever came down from the mountain." A surge of worry and guilt filled Mirah's heart. It made her feel sick, "Um… Master Eraqus?" "Yes? What is it," Master Eraqus asked worriedly as he saw her face grow pale. "C-can I go lay down? I'm not feeling the best right now…" "Sure. We can talk later."

Mirah walked to her room and sat down at the windowsill, folded her arms on her knees and put her head on her arms. 'I did exactly what I didn't want to do. I made him worry… Why is it that this always happens to me?' As she tried to think of a way to make things right she heard a knock at the door. She looked up, "Yes?" The door opened and showed that it was Aqua. She stood up, "What can I do for you Aqua?" Aqua looked at Mirah, "Can we talk?" "Of course. Is something wrong?" "Well it's about Terra." Mirah's chest tightened and her breath caught in her throat and made her choke. She coughed. "Mirah are you okay?!" "Cough, cough, cough… I'm fine…" "Are you sure?" "Yes… Now what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"… Terra's worried about you," Mirah didn't say a word so Aqua continued. "He told me that when you woke up with tears in your eyes and that when you threw your arms around him you were shaking practically uncontrollably." Mirah nodded. "Can I ask what you were dreaming about?" Mirah was hesitant about telling Aqua but she figured she might tell Terra. If she told Terra then maybe he would understand why she didn't tell him. "A-alright. Well I will start by saying this I've had this dream constantly re occur for a long time." "Why did it bother you so much if you have this dream so much?" "That's just the thing I don't know." "Well maybe I can help. What was your dream?" "Well it starts out with this strange darkness surrounding me and these voices would speak around me and I couldn't tell what they were saying. They were speaking some kind of unknown language. Then these weird creatures would come out and attack me and I was practically helpless. At the very moment I just want to give up and die a man comes and saves my life. But in the process loses his. Next thing I know I'm sitting there with the man in my arms crying and wanting him to come back. It felt like I had lost my heart and I felt and emptiness in me like never before. An emptiness that could never be filled."

Aqua started thinking about what she had said about the man who saved her, "Did the man look like anybody you knew or know?" Mirah thought about it and it finally hit her. "Aqua?" "What is it?" "Promise me you won't tell anyone what I am about to tell you." "Okay I won't tell him." "The man in my dream looked like… Terra."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aqua was surprised, "How do you know it was Terra?" "Ever since I met Terra I… I felt like I had met him before. Now I know why… You must think I'm crazy, don't you?" "No. I think it's sweet yet… Odd, I mean how would you dream about Terra when you didn't even know him?" "I don't… I don't know." "Are you going to tell him?" "I'm afraid to…" "Why?" "I don't want him to think I'm weird or insane." "He wouldn't think that." "A-are you sure?" "I'm sure and if I were you I would tell him soon." "Okay. I might tell him now, so he won't worry anymore." "Good."

Mirah walked out of her room and out to find Terra. She walked outside and saw Master Eraqus talking with Terra. She didn't want to interrupt so she turned around to walk away. She stopped when she heard Master Eraqus, "Mirah would you please come here for a minute?"

Mirah walked over to Terra and Master Eraqus, "Yes?" "If you wouldn't mind, would you go with Terra on his mission today?" "Uh, sure," Mirah confusedly accepted the master's request.

Terra opened a portal and looked at Mirah, "Shall we go?" Mirah nodded and walked through the portal with Terra. The portal took them to a place Mirah was amazed by, "Terra. Where are we?" "This place is called Radiant Garden." As Terra looked around the place Mirah decided that now would probably be the best time to tell Terra. "…Terra?" Terra turned around and looked at Mirah with a questioning look on his face, "What is it?" "A-About earlier…I'm sorry." "What for?" "Not telling you about what frightened me. I was afraid to tell you because I thought you would think I'm insane or weird." "Why would I ever think that?" "Because," fear encumbered her as forced herself to tell Terra that he was in her dream, "For the longest time I never knew who was in my dream and now I know… It was you." Mirah braced herself to hear him say, 'what in the world is your problem, or you're crazy!'

Terra became interested, "What was your dream about?" "Huh?" Mirah had not expected him to say something like that, "You mean, you don't think I'm crazy?" "No. At first I wanted to know what your dream was and now I really want to know." Mirah felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders but another worry came over her. 'What's going to happen when I tell him the part about when he…dies?' Mirah hesitantly told him her dream. At the end of the story, Terra had a hand on his chin, "Hm. So I die saving you. Interesting." "You mean you're not offended?" "Why would I be? You can't control your dreams." "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." "It's okay. I understand." Terra smiled at her, "So shall we go find our unversed?" "Uh sure." They continued inspecting around Radiant Garden.

Mirah saw a figure move into the shadows and it was a relatively large figure. She grabbed Terra's wrist and ran towards the figure. Terra was completely confused, "Mirah what are you doing?" "I think I found our…uh…unversed thingy." "Oh. Why didn't you say so?" Terra started running faster than Mirah and when they finally caught up with the unversed, they stopped. Mirah was overtaken, "Th-that's a BIG monster." Terra gulped and nodded.

Terra summoned his keyblade and ran at the large unversed. Mirah was shocked that Terra just went up and ran at the creature, "What are you doing?!" "I have to get rid of this thing!"

Terra clashed with the unversed. The strength of it was astounding. Terra struggled against its power. His eyes widened as he was thrown back by the unversed. The unversed pushed Terra into a wall which made Terra lose consciousness from the impact.

Mirah yelled out, "Terra!" The unversed prepared to hit Terra again. "No!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mirah ran in front of Terra and braced to be thrown across the floor. She had to protect Terra because if she didn't she knew she would be the one responsible. Even if she wouldn't have been responsible she would have felt nothing but guilt. She desperately wanted to protect him, even if it meant giving up her own life.

Instead of being thrown into who knows what Mirah saw that the unversed had jumped back. She felt a strange weight in her hand. When she looked to see what was in her hand she was shocked. In her hand was a keyblade! A small smile appeared on her face, "I can finally protect the ones I care about." Mirah looked at the unversed and charged at it, "I won't let you hurt Terra anymore!"

The fight went on for a while. Mirah was pushed back towards Terra. When she saw how close the battle had gotten to Terra she fought back the strength of the unversed even harder.

Terra finally regained consciousness and saw a blurred figure in front of him and it seemed to be fighting off the unversed. When his eyes finally focused on the figure he saw that it was Mirah, "Mirah what are you doing?!" "Making sure… This thing… Doesn't… Hurt you… Anymore!" Mirah threw the unversed back and dropped to one knee. "Mirah I can do this." "No. I don't want you getting hurt anymore." She used her keyblade to help her get back on her feet. Terra could see that Mirah was getting tired. Before he could persuade her to let him handle it, Mirah was already running at the unversed. The unversed swung at her and she jumped back. She skidded back behind Terra.

Terra stepped in front of Mirah and smiled at her, "I can finish this." Terra ran at the unversed and jumped high into the air. He summoned his keyblade and swung down on the unversed. The unversed vanished into a cloud of darkness of which quickly disappeared in the wind. Terra walked over to Mirah, "Let's go home." Mirah nodded. Terra opened a portal and they walked through it.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Terra and Mirah got back to the Land of Departure, Ven was right there to greet them. "Terra! Mirah! You're back!" Terra and Mirah smiled, "Hey Ven." Ven saw the keyblade in Mirah's hand, "So you're a keyblade wielder too?!" Mirah looked down at her keyblade and smiled, "I guess so." Ven's excitement level skyrocketed, "Yay! Now you can train with us!" Master Eraqus walked up to them, "So my suspicions were correct." Mirah became puzzled, "huh?" "I sensed you had what it takes to be a keyblade wielder and I was right." Mirah smiled, "I'm glad to hear that I have what it takes." "Congratulations." "Thank you."

Terra put a hand on Mirah's shoulder, "She did a good job fighting the unversed." Both Ven and Master Eraqus's jaws dropped. Master Eraqus tried to sound calm, "You fought the giant unversed?!" Mirah looked at them, "Well I fought it until Terra regained consciousness. But it was Terra who made the final blow." Terra smiled at Mirah, "But if you hadn't done that I wouldn't have been able to make the final blow. In fact I probably would be dead or severely injured." Mirah tried to come up of something that would give him more of the credit but to her dismay she couldn't.

Later on that day Mirah found herself at the small pond admiring the lotuses again. She didn't know why she liked going there so much. She thought about the day. So much had happened she was surprised that she hadn't passed out by now. 'I wonder what would have happened in my life today if I wasn't here.' She thought about it and shuddered, "I don't think I want to know anymore." "Know about what?" "Ah!" Mirah jumped.

Terra smiled, "When you're thinking about something you're easy to startle." Mirah couldn't help but laugh, knowing that what he said was true, "I'm sorry. I tend to space out a lot." "Nah it's alright." "So what are you doing here?" "I'm not sure really I just felt like walking around and next thing I know I'm up here. What about you? What are you doing up here?" "Same as you I guess. This place is just so... Peaceful. I'm able to clear my head and think straight. Although some things in my head I wish were gone." "Like what?" "Well... Let's just say my past wasn't always the best." "Oh, I see," Terra sat down next to Mirah, "You are right though. This place is peaceful."

A smile formed on Terra's face and when Mirah saw his smile she felt like her heart was going to melt. His smile was so nice and comforting. She had never seen such a nice smile. Once she had noticed she was staring it was already too late. "Mirah? You okay?" Mirah quickly turned her head and nervously started rubbing the back of her, "Yes… I'm fine." She stood up, "I should probably start heading back it's getting late." Terra got up too, "Yeah."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mirah shot up, she was breathing heavily and yet again in a cold sweat, "Why is it I can't ever dream something else so I can wake up like normal people would?" She got up and walked outside and saw that she had once again woken up before everyone else. "Why do I even bother?" She walked over to the outside border and sat down.

After a while Mirah got tired of sitting and decided to head up to the training area to work on her strength. As she trained, Mirah formed a style in her fighting. While in the middle of an attack she felt someone put a blade to her throat. She gasped. When she saw the blade she recognized whose blade it was.

"You need to watch your surroundings." Mirah could feel his breath as he spoke. She turned her head and right next to hers was Terra's. He smiled, "Morning." Mirah could feel her heart starting to beat faster and faster. Her face turned red. "Mirah, are you okay? Your face is red." "I-I'm fine." Terra took his keyblade away from her throat and stepped back. "It seems you've already started training. Good job." "Well that's all I could really do since I was the only one up," Mirah chuckled.

Terra saw Mirah's smile and he couldn't help smiling himself. Once again he had that feeling he understood nothing about. 'I wonder why I always feel like this when I'm around her.' He felt confused, 'I wonder if Aqua would know about this kind of thing.'

"Hey, you two. Do you guys always wake up so early?" It was Ven and Aqua. Ven, Terra, Aqua, and Mirah laughed. Ven walked over to Mirah, "Good morning!" "Mornin' Ven. How are you today?" "Good. I have a question for you." "What is it Ven?"

Terra walked over to Aqua, "Hey Aqua?" "Yes?" "Can you help me?" "With what?" "Well…" Aqua could tell that Terra didn't want to talk about it around Ven and Mirah, "Why don't we take a walk?" "Sure." They began to walk down the mountain. "So Terra. What is it you need help with?" "Um… Well… This is going to sound weird but for some reason whenever I'm around Mirah… I get this weird feeling and I don't understand why." Aqua couldn't hold back a smile, "Aww, Terra." "What?" "You like Mirah." "Huh?" Terra's face turned a little red. "I'm right aren't I?" "How do I like Mirah?" "Well explain to me how you feel around Mirah that's different than when you're around us." "Um… Well… It's hard to explain."

Terra fell into deep thought. He had no idea that he was saying what he was thinking, "My heart wants to skip a beat or race around in my chest. I almost feel breathless…" Aqua had a soft smile on her face, "I was definitely right."


End file.
